


love is like a pigeon

by chattrekisses



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pigeons, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattrekisses/pseuds/chattrekisses
Summary: Shao and Zeke come to terms with their feelings for each other.





	love is like a pigeon

Mylene Cruz was a vision in lilac, her dress swirling around her hips tantalizingly as she made her way to Shaolin Fantastic’s temple where she knew her boyfriend, Ezekiel Figuero, would be. Shaolin’s squatting made Mylene feel irritable, but she supposed everyone needed a place to stay. What really made her irritable though was how her boyfriend spent more time with Shao than with her. She understood that their music was important, god knows her own music was important to her, but their music was repeats and nursery rhymes, nothing to be taken as seriously as they made it out to be.

  
Her heels clicked impatiently on the pavement as she walked. The shoes were new, a treat for herself taken from her newest paycheck from Marrakesh Star. They were eggplant purple and suede, and though they were lovely she felt like a grape dressed in all shades of purple.

  
When she arrived at the temple, she could feel the vibrations of the music Shao was spinning through the floor. Curious, she decided to peek through the window, just to see how they worked. Mylene hadn’t ever really experienced their music, besides complaining about it, and she was intrigued. Whatever occupied Zeke’s mind most of the time must have some sort of a substance, some sort of a reason for existing. Carefully, she stood on her tip-toes and peered through the window.  
Shao was spinning, eyes pressed closed, hands flying over the decks with a practiced precision and Zeke was standing in front of Shao, bobbing his head along to the beat, grinning. He started to rhyme. Mostly he just basked in the wash of sound that was controlled by Shao. After a couple more minutes, Shao let the music trickle off, smiling and panting heavily.

  
“Yeah?” Shao asked, nodding toward the record he held in his hand.

  
“Man, that was great, Shao,” Zeke said, reaching over the decks. They did a complicated handshake and then Zeke turned and crashed on the couch. “I gotta write something for that.”

  
“What’re you thinkin’ of?” Shao asked.

  
“I don’t know. Can’t keep going on about money though, maybe something else.” Zeke said, crossing his legs.

  
Shao stepped around the decks and leaned against the table. “Like what?”

  
“I don’t know, uh… love?” Zeke ventured, keeping his eyes carefully averted from Shao’s.

  
Shao grunted in response. “Nigga, you goin’ soft. Ain’t nobody rapping about love, especially ‘bout your wack-ass bitch.”

  
“I told you to stop callin’ her that, Shao.” Zeke frowned. “Plus, I wasn’t talking about her…” He muttered, so quietly Mylene thought she had imagined it.

  
Shao stilled. “What?”

  
“Nothing.” Zeke said. “I didn’t say anything.”

  
But he had. And he was lying. And Mylene was hurt and confused.

  
Shao waited for Zeke to tell the truth, but when he didn’t, Shao moved on. “Whatever,” Shao dismissed. Mylene felt her blood boil, but before she could burst in and tell them off, Shao started talking again. “You know, she’s just a distraction, you should be focusing on the music, Books. We gonna be kings!”

  
“Well, Mylene gonna be my queen.” Zeke huffed, crossing his arms.

  
But he was lying again. Mylene knew it.

  
“Shit, man. You goin’ and twistin’ up my metaphor. Books, we gonna be kings! But we gotta work for it, and ain’t nobody got a queen when they’re still a peasant. We gotta-”

  
“Shao,” Zeke warned. “C’mon. Let it go.”

  
“Books-” Shao started again.

  
“I said, let it go.” Zeke sighed. Then he rummaged in his jacket and pulled out a joint, holding it up for Shao to see. “Smoke this with me?”

  
Shao walked over to where Zeke was seated, sat next to him and tucking his feet under himself like a little kid. He pulled out a lighter and flicked it open, lighting the joint. Zeke placed it to his lips and grinned, then blew out the smoke into Shao’s face. Shao snickered and took the joint from him, taking a drag.

  
Shao was taking another drag when Zeke spoke again. “The way you sit,” Zeke said, gesturing to Shao’s crossed legs. “It’s cute.”

 

Shao’s eyebrows drew together, “I ain’t cute, motherfucker.”

  
Zeke laughed. “Chill, man. It’s a compliment.” He migrated closer to Shao and grabbed Shao’s hand, the one holding the joint, and pulled it to his mouth. He took a drag from Shao’s hand, looking deep into Shao’s eyes. Shao frowned and pulled his hand away from Zeke’s grip.

  
“That was some gay shit, man. Don’t do that.” Shaolin muttered, face red.

  
Zeke laughed and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. Shao stared at Zeke for a moment then turned his head away, coincidentally giving Mylene a perfect view of his blush.

  
Zeke smiled and spread his arms across the back of the couch almost reverently. “I like it here, Shao. Feels nice… like home.”

  
“Yeah?” Shao asked, his voice strangely affected. “Good.”

“Mmm…” Zeke hummed and took another drag. “Hey, what time is it?”

“Books, you’re the one with a damn watch!” Shao exclaimed, taking the joint back from Zeke. He put the joint between his lips and tapped the back of the couch thoughtfully. Zeke looked at his watch and then jumped up.

“Shit. I gotta go Shao, or I’ll be late for my internship!” Zeke yelled.

“Your extra suit’s in the other room with the records.” Shao said calmly, seemingly unaffected by Zeke’s panic.

“Thanks Shao,” Zeke grinned and patted Shao on the top of the head like a dog. Shao smacked his hand away.

“Fuck off to white-boy land, Books.” Shao grumbled, petulantly crossing his arms.

Zeke laughed and held out his pinky to Shao. “I promise you I’ll come back.”

Shao eyed the finger with suspicion. “The fuck you doin’, nigga?”

Zeke rolled his eyes. “It’s a damn pinky promise, Shao. You ain’t never done that when you was younger?”

“I have no fuckin’ clue what you want me to do with that, Books.” Shao said, gesturing to Zeke’s finger.

“Here,” Zeke said, grabbing Shao’s hand. Shao turned bright red and yanked his hand away. “Calm yo ass, Shao! Just give me your fuckin’ pinky already!” Shaolin frowned and reluctantly held out his pinky. Zeke hooked his pinky around Shao’s and shook it once, like a handshake. “See? I ain’t tryin’ anything. It’s just a pinky promise.”

“What the fuck does it even mean though?” Shaolin asked, keeping his pinky linked with Zeke’s.

“It’s a promise that you have to keep. It’s a bond.” Zeke explained. “So, I pinky promise that I’ll return from my internship, okay? I’ll see you first thing after school tomorrow. I can’t come earlier because I got school and Wanda wants me home first thing after my internship tonight.”

Shao considered. “Aight, Books. See you tomorrow,” Shao grinned. Zeke unhooked their pinkies and Shao’s face fell marginally, but he hid it well. “Now get your ass into the suit and go!” He barked.

Zeke laughed and ran into the other room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as Zeke was gone, Shao curled up into himself, covering his face with his hands.

“Shit,” He muttered. “This is- shit. I can’t… shit.” Mylene leaned closer to the window, hoping to catch more of Shaolin’s distressed mumblings. All she could make out was ‘that damn Ezekiel Figuero’.

“Shao! Where are my shoes?” Zeke called. He stumbled out of the other room, frantically trying to fix his tie.

“I’ll show you!” Shao shouted, following Zeke back into the other room.

As soon as they disappeared, Mylene slid away from the window. Her stomach was in confused knots, and she walked over to the front door. Cautiously, she turned the handle and the door swung open. Did Shao forget to lock the door, or was this just another front he put about to protect his carefully curated image? Shaolin Fantastic isn’t afraid of anything, especially not the things that take the front door.

Well, he should be afraid of one thing.

Mylene stepped through the doorframe and closed the door behind her, then walked into the house, taking everything in. It felt warm in here, homey. The air was warm and heavy, fragrant with the scent of weed, and fairy lights twinkled hazily through the smoke. Though Mylene didn’t like it, she could see why Zeke felt at home there. It was comfortable and relaxing, yet buzzing with energy and potential, much like Zeke himself.

Mylene was running her hand down the length of the back of the couch thoughtfully when she heard the thump of footsteps approaching. Frantically looking around, Mylene dove under a desk piled high with records, tucking into herself so she wouldn’t be seen.

Zeke and Shao reentered the main room deep in conversation about their next performance, but they stopped in front of Mylene’s hiding place, facing each other.

“Want one for the road?” Shao asked, holding out another joint.

Zeke laughed and touched Shao’s fingertips from the hand offering the joint carefully. “Nah, I’m good. See you later, Shao.” Zeke left with a grin and a wave over his shoulder.

As soon as Zeke closed the door behind him, Shao relaxed, looking as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He looked down at his fingertips where Zeke had touched him and turned red. “Stupid Books, making me feel things n’ shit.” He muttered.

Mylene took a breath, tucking her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head back, looking up at the bottom of the desk.

“What the-” She whispered, touching the bottom of the desk carefully. Someone had spray-painted Shao + Books inside of a heart on the underside of the table.  
Shaolin Fantastic was in love with Mylene’s boyfriend.

“What the fuck?” Mylene shouted. She sprung out for under the table, startling Shaolin so much that he jumped and fell back, rolling backwards down the couch.

“Jesus fuck!” Shao screamed. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“Does it matter?” Mylene yelled, blood boiling. For some reason, knowing that Shao had feelings for Zeke made her feel hot and angry. Jealous. She didn’t know why though. Zeke was her boyfriend, she shouldn’t feel threatened. Zeke wasn’t even gay. Yet somehow, after watching Zeke and Shao’s unsupervised interaction, especially Zeke indicating that the love he had in mind didn’t involve her, she felt strangely like Zeke didn’t belong to her, like he was Shao’s. And it made her mad.

“It fucking matters! This is my house! Get out!” Shao yelled, looking completely affronted by Mylene popping out from under a desk.

“No!” Mylene said. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, frowning deeply. “I’m not leaving until you promise to stay away from Zeke!”

Shao stopped and eyed her as though she had said something crazy and horribly insulting. “Excuse me, perra?”

“I want you to stay away from him.” Mylene said.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Shao asked.

“I know you’re in love with him-” Mylene started.

“Jesus Christ, this again?” Shao exclaimed.

Mylene stomped up to him. “I know, Shao. It’s obvious as is, but now that I have evidence-”

“Evidence?” Shao asked, voice still harsh, but sounding slightly frightened now.

“Shao, I will flip over this fucking table if I have to, but I think you already know what’s under here.” Mylene said, pointing at the table she had been hiding under.  
Shao’s eyes widened at the realization that he had been found out. “Shit.” He muttered in horror. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Stay away from him.” Mylene said, voice low and threatening.

“I…” Shao stared at Mylene for a second before covering his face with his hands. “I can’t. I can’t, Mylene. I would. God, I would. He’s… damn. He’s Books, ain’t he? He’s smart and good and shit, and I don’t deserve anything half as good as he is. He’s too good for all this shit. He’s too good for me. But you gotta understand that I can’t stay away from him.”

“Why?” Mylene asked. “Why can’t you stay away from my boyfriend?”

Shao winced at the word boyfriend. “You know why.”

“Just say it.” Mylene bit out.

“No.” Shao said, voice hushed, shaking his head.

Mylene stepped closer to him and pointed at Shao’s face. “Even if he did want you, maricon, you wouldn’t deserve him. You are a coward,” Mylene spat. She stepped back and eyed him with thinly veiled ire. “Shaolin ‘Fantastic’ my lovely Latina ass.”

Mylene turned to leave, but Shao grabbed her shoulder, halting her. She whipped around and raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. “Well?”

Shao screwed up him mouth in annoyance and then let out a shot of breath. “Damn it! Fucking butterscotch bitch. I can’t stay away from him because I’m in love with him!” He squeezed his eyes shut at the confession, then carefully peeked out to gauge Mylene’s reaction. Her face didn’t change at all. “Are you gonna say somethin’?”

Mylene raised her eyebrow higher, obviously irritable. “What the fuck am I supposed to say to that? ‘Let’s start a damn club?’”

Shao barked out a laugh. “With how much you been screwing with Books, I don’t think you’re fuckin’ in love with his ass.”

“Excuse me?” Mylene said, taking a step back. “How the fuck would you know how I feel, hmm?”

“I can tell,” Shao said. “I can tell when somebody’s in love because I know what it’s like.”

“Educate me then.” Mylene said, crossing her arms with an expression somewhere between angry and curious.

“I ain’t good with words, that’s Zeke’s job.” Shao said.

“Try.” Mylene firmly replied.

Shao sighed. “Fine. When you love someone, every time they walk into a room they steal yo breath away. And every time they close to you, you feel warm and… and fizzy. All you wanna do is touch them. You can’t trust yourself around them. But if they touch you, you feel like you’re on fire, and that time goes thick and slow around you, like molasses. And when they pull away, all you can feel is their heartbeat on your skin. They captivatin’. Ain’t nothin’ in the world but them.” Shao finished.

Mylene shifted uncomfortably.

“You see? I can’t stay away from him. I’m in love. Zeke’s… Zeke’s it for me, okay? He’s everything. He’s all there is. Without him, there’s nothing left of me. He’s all I need. He ain’t all you need, Mylene, is he?”

Mylene looked Shao in the eyes then, and once she saw how vulnerable and true they were, she turned on her heel and left the temple.

Shao didn’t call after her, didn’t tell her not to tell anyone. The last she saw of him was him looking at the floor, rubbing his arm shyly and trying not to cry.

Mylene walked a block away from the temple before she started to feel tears coming on. She ducked into an abandoned alleyway and leaned against a brick wall as the tears started to spill over. She was so confused and hurt, but she felt like Shao’s confession had dislodged something in her. Shaolin loved Zeke, there was no doubt in that. But hearing Shao explain how he knew what his feelings for Zeke were made Mylene feel like she needed to question her feelings for Zeke.

Because Shao was right. Though she was drawn to Zeke, she certainly didn’t feel as strongly about Zeke as Shao. Zeke wasn’t her whole world, he was just part of it.

Her music came first, she came first. She wanted a world for herself, and though she loved Zeke, she would never have gotten with him if she had thought he was going to hinder her. She knew she was selfish like that, but that was just her. In her world, she was going to make something of herself. She came first.

And while she loved Zeke, she wasn’t sure if it was in the way people thought. Zeke was family to her, something familiar and just right. Her family life had always been messed up, but Zeke was always there to comfort her. He was her shoulder to lean on, her most supportive and caring friend. Everyone assumed that their feelings for each other were deeper than just friendship, so Mylene assumed it as well.

But she never felt the buzz, the pure longing and desire Shaolin had spoken of with Zeke. She hadn’t ever felt the love for Zeke that Shao had.

Then all she could think about was Zeke. Did Zeke love her? He had told her he did, but then again Mylene had said the same. So, what was the truth?

The thing about Zeke was that he loved everyone. Every person he met he tried to find the good in. Take Shao, for instance. Zeke had immediately accepted Shao as a brother. But what if there was more to it? Who came first to Zeke, Mylene or Shao?

There was no question to it, really. Zeke would follow Shao to the ends of the earth, even on numerous occasions choosing him over his own girlfriend. Zeke cared for her deeply, but not in the way that Zeke cared for Shao. Zeke’s feelings for her were soft and syrupy, rosy and sweet. But Zeke’s feelings for Shao… they were different. They were explosive and conquering, powerful in a way that Mylene could see gripped Zeke.

The way Zeke looked at her was an entirely different flavor than the way he looked at Shao. Zeke looked at her like she was familiar and comforting. Like she was something he knew. He looked at Shao like he was on fire, like he was unsure and intrigued and wanting. He was drawn to Shao in a way he was never drawn to Mylene. Mylene knew all this, she knew Zeke better than she knew herself. Zeke loved her, this she knew, but not in the right way. He loved her like family. He didn’t love Shao like family though.

At this, Mylene started to sob. It was hard for her to think on this, realizing something she thought she was sure of was so wrong. She had to do something though, because as surely that she knew that Zeke loved her and Shao differently, she was sure that Zeke didn’t realize himself. Or perhaps it hadn’t quite registered why he felt differently around Shao than Mylene.

But Mylene knew this couldn’t continue. Not like this. Zeke deserved love, he did, and he deserved someone who loved him.  
She had to do something. Something to fix this, help this, move this along, something.  
Something.  
***  
Something.  
Something had changed. Something important, something integral, something that sat heavy in Zeke’s heart, something that sent his mind soaring.  
School seemed so blurry, a haze of technicolor daydreams. Zeke sat in the back of Ms. Green’s class, by the window, and instead of seeing despair in the silhouettes of the Bronx, he saw hope.

_What’s changed?_   
_What’s rearranged?_   
_Feel like a bird that’s been caged but now I’ve been saved._   
_Why did he suddenly feel so free, like someone held let him out of captivity? He wanted to sing and write and fly, but why? Who let him out?_   
_Shaolin Fantastic, no man more magic._   
_My man is magic._

Since when did Shao go from his friend to his man? When did his feelings leave friendship, brotherhood? When did it transcend to this level of pure unadulterated feeling? Longing? Zeke couldn’t help himself around Shao.

And that stint last night, the pinky promises and compliments and the smoking from Shao’s hand, he knew he shouldn’t have done that. That was pushing the boundaries of friendship, that was inherently intimate. That was “some gay shit”, as Shao had pointed out. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t trust himself around Shao, because every inch of him felt alive and electric. Shao made him feel a way no one else ever had. And Zeke knew it was wrong, but he wanted him. Even though Zeke had a girl, he wanted this boy more than anything in the world.

He loved his girl. But not… not in the way he was supposed to.

_Shao._   
_What are you doing to me?_   
_What are you making me see?_   
_A world just for us,_   
_Just for you and me._

He had to do something, he had to-

“Zeke? Hey, hey, Zeke?” Came a voice.

“Hmm?” Zeke shook himself out of his stupor to find Ra-Ra waving a hand in front of Zeke’s face.

Ra-Ra snickered. “Damn, man, you were really out of it. Thinkin’ of some deep shit or something?” Ra-Ra asked. “Probably something sappy and heavy. You thinkin’ about love, Zeke?” He drawled, his tone playful.

Zeke took a moment. Love?

_Shaolin Fantastic,_   
_No man more magic._

“Yeah,” Zeke said, starting to smile. “I’m thinkin’ about love.”

Ra-Ra raised an eyebrow. “Okay, Zeke-y. Getting serious about Mylene, eh?”

“Oh! Oh. Yeah…” Zeke said, voice drifting. Mylene. Shit. Mylene. My butterscotch queen.

Ra-Ra frowned. “You okay, man? Did something happen?”

“No! Yes… I don’t… I don’t know Ra.” Zeke said, eyebrows pulling together in concern.

“D’ya wanna talk about it?” Ra-Ra asked.

“I should, huh?” Zeke mumbled. He looked up at Ra’s expectant face. He sighed. Ra-Ra was his closest friend, but how would he react if Zeke told him the truth? I think I might be gay, and in love with our DJ, and I don’t know what to do about it. No, no. He couldn’t tell him, not here, not yet. “I’m sorry, Ra. I will tell you. I promise. But I can’t, not yet. Especially not in the middle of class.” Zeke said with a hushed laugh. The middle of his chaotic classroom was perhaps not the best place to confess that he was questioning his sexuality, realizing his love for a guy, and thinking of breaking up with his girlfriend.

Ra-Ra nodded understandingly, looking a little hurt though. He held his pinky out between their two desks. “Aight, I get it. But promise you’ll tell me soon.”

Zeke hooked his pinky around Ra-Ra’s with a grin. “Soon.” He promised.

“Good.” Ra-Ra smiled and nodded, then turned back to Ms. Green’s lesson.

_Who can understand me?_   
_Who’s as unsure as me?_   
_Who’s exploring galaxies far far away,_   
_Who will listen to what I got to say?_

Zeke immediately thought of buttons and the acrid scent of paint.

Dizzee.  
***  
School had released its tyrannical grip on the boys when Zeke grabbed Dizzee. Dizzee was set to slip off to find his man, his god, his Thor, when Zeke caught Dizzee’s arm and pulled him away. They were hidden in the shade of the rock Shao had tagged by the school when Zeke spoke.

“Dizz.” Zeke said. “Can we talk?”

Dizzee swallowed and nodded. “’Course. What’s troubling you, my brother?”

“I need advice. You’re good at this kind of stuff, I think.” Zeke said, voice hesitant.

Dizzee sat on the ground and patted the seat beside him, and Zeke sat. Dizzee surveyed their surroundings for a second before answering. They had a nice view of the leaving students, and Dizzee spied his brothers bumping shoulders and laughing as they headed home. Dizzee felt isolated here, hidden under the rock with Zeke. It reminded me of just how different, how strange he really was. “What kind of stuff?” Dizzee asked carefully.

“Dizzee, stop me if I’m overstepping or offending you or if I’m wrong but… you’re gay, right?” Zeke asked hesitantly.

Dizzee stopped breathing. Gay. That word, that hidden truth, the one thing he kept from his family, from his friends. He was tired of hiding, tired of pretending.

“Yeah.” Dizzee breathed. “I am. I got… I think I got a boyfriend.”

“Thor?” Zeke asked, looking at Dizzee.

“Yeah.” Dizzee smiled, thinking of the boy that made him feel like he had gotten to the opera. “That okay?” He asked, heart squeezing at the thought that his friend wouldn’t accept this part of him.

“’Course it’s okay.” Zeke said, like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. “He makes you happy, right?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been.” Dizzee grinned. When he was with Thor, he felt magical. And when he kissed Thor… it was magical.

“That’s all that matters, then.” Zeke said.

Dizzee felt his heart swell. Acceptance. Something too good to be true, but true nonetheless. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Don’t mention it, man.” Zeke said.

Dizzee’s eyebrows drew together. “Hey, why do you ask, though?”

“Dizz… I like…” Zeke drew his knees up to his chest, staring at the space between his feet. “I like a boy.”

“Oh.” Dizzee breathed. “Damn. You figured it out, didn’t you?” He laughed wryly. “Took you long enough.”

“What?” Zeke asked, shocked at Dizzee’s reaction.

“Shao, right?” Dizzee grinned. “Don’t worry, Zeke, no one else suspects. I could tell though.”

“Oh.” Zeke sighed and then smiled a little giddily. “Yeah, it’s Shao.”

“Well, what are you gonna do?” Dizzee asked.

“I don’t know. That’s why I need advice.” Zeke said.

“Well,” Dizzee said. “I think you can start by breaking it off with Mylene. She deserves the truth, Zeke.”

“You’re right.” Zeke swallowed. “Damn. You’re right. I’ll talk to her tonight.”

“Good. You in love, Zeke?” Dizzee asked.

A small smile crept over Zeke’s features. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Then go and let it set you free, Zeke.” Dizzee said. Zeke stood up to leave, and Dizzee caught his wrist. “And tell Shao!”

Zeke balked. “Oh, god no! He’d flip his shit, Dizz. I can’t tell him.”

Dizzee shook his head. “Naw, you’re wrong man. I swear, I’m the only damn one who pays attention in this universe. Once a goldfish, forever a goldfish…” Dizzee said.

Zeke stopped. “I don’t know what that fuck you’re sayin’ man.”

“But you’d know if Shao said it, wouldn’t you?” Dizzee asked.

“Shao wouldn’t say shit like that.” Zeke said.

Dizzee rolled his eyes. “Zeke…” He prodded.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. I’d probably get it.” Zeke muttered.

“Love is mysterious, and blind, and beautiful. Like a bird spreading its wings.” Dizzee said.

“Like a pigeon.” Zeke said, remembering back to Shao’s coop on the roof.

“Yeah, like a pigeon,” Dizzee said dreamily. Then he stopped and eyed Zeke strangely. “Or, you know, a more romantic bird…”

“Naw man,” Zeke said. “Love is like a fucking pigeon. Dirty and truthful and free.”

Dizzee grinned at Zeke. The waxing of poetic amused the alien beyond belief. It also made him really want to see his boyfriend. “Aight, man. Love is like a pigeon.”

Zeke nodded at Dizzee. “Thanks, man. For everything.”

“Anytime.” Zeke started to walk away and Dizzee shouted after him. “TELL HIM.”

“I will! I pinky promise!” Zeke shouted over his shoulder as he took off.

Dizzee got up and brushed himself off and watched Zeke leave. As soon as he was out of sight, Dizzee pulled a bottle of red spray paint out of his jacket. His emergency paint, the color of pristine red pumas.

 _Love is like a pigeon_ is what he wrote in big electric letters.

He smiled at his handiwork and then left to see Thor.  
***  
Zeke was putting away his school books when he heard the knock. It was sharp and commanding on his aunt’s apartment door. Mylene.

He opened the door cautiously, and sure enough, there Mylene stood. She wore a gauzy flowered sundress and movie star sunglasses and she looked stunning, and Zeke felt hollow.

“We need to talk.” Mylene said.

“Yeah.” Zeke agreed. “I was actually about to go and find you.”

“Can I come in?” Mylene asked.

Zeke nodded, and Mylene breezed into the small apartment, smelling like jasmine and determination.

“Zeke, I’m breaking up with you.” Mylene said, voice clear and enunciated like any proper singer’s.

Zeke took a step back as the meaning of the words washed over him. “Oh.” Was all he said.

Mylene took off her sunglasses and folded them up, hanging them from the neck of her dress so the framed her décolletage. Zeke barely noticed. Mylene took a deep breath. “This… this isn’t working no more, Zeke. It never really did, because… because you don’t love me, Zeke. And I don’t love you. Not in the way I’m supposed too.” She said. Then she hurried to add, “Well, of course I love you, but not in a way that I wanna be your girl. And I don’t think you want me to be your girl. We’re just what’s familiar, Zeke. We’re what’s known. But love… love isn’t supposed to be about what’s known. It’s not supposed to be familiar. It’s supposed to be what’s exciting, what’s new, what’s shocking and tingling and sparkling and scary and true. But you already know that, right? ‘Cause you in love already, Zeke.”

Zeke felt floored. Mylene knew. “Yeah.” Zeke looked down. “I’m in love.” He swallowed and met Mylene’s eye. “I’m in love with Shao. I’m sorry.”

Mylene nodded. Somehow the confirmation of her suspicions made it harder, but she continued. “You need to tell him. You gonna be free, Zeke. You gonna be a king. But you don’t need a queen. You need a king. So, go get him.”

Zeke snapped his eyes to Mylene at her words. How had she heard that conversation? “How do you know about that?” He asked, confused.

“Doesn’t matter.” Mylene said.

Zeke looked at Mylene for a moment, thinking that she might elaborate, but when she didn’t he looked down again. “I’m scared.” He confessed, voice soft and vulnerable. “’Cause this’ll change everything, no matter if he feels the same way or not.”

“You shouldn’t be scared, Zeke.” Mylene said. She laid a hand on Zeke’s arm comfortingly. “You’re gonna soar.”

Zeke pressed his lips together unassuredly. “Yeah?”

“I promise.” Mylene grinned. “You deserve the world, Zeke. And you’re gonna get it.”

“You deserve the world too, Mylene.” Zeke said.

“Yeah?” Mylene asked, smiling slightly.

“I promise.” Zeke said. “We friends?”

Mylene nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we friends.” She nudged Zeke’s shoulder slightly. “Now go to your man.”  
***  
At the same time, Shaolin approached the writer’s bench, searching for a certain afro-haired alien boy.

As soon as Dizzee spotted Shao, his eyebrows jumped up and he started to laugh uncontrollably. The pretty white boy next to Dizzee, who Shao didn’t recognize, eyed Dizzee strangely before grinning and lacing their fingers together, carefully pressing a kiss to Dizzee’s browbone. Dizzee blushed, but none of the other writers looked them strangely, not even Shao. This must be Thor, Shao thought.

“Yo, Dizzee,” Shao greeted as he approached Dizzee. “You must be Thor,” He said to the blond boy by Dizzee’s side.

When the boy replied, his voice was like crush velvet, silky and sinful. Shao didn’t blame Dizzee for falling for this boy. “Yeah. Who’re you?” Thor asked.

“This is Shaolin Fantastic.” Dizzee answered. “Shao, meet my boyfriend.”

“Shaolin Fantastic? No fucking way.” Thor grinned crookedly, sparklingly.

“In the flesh.” Shao said. He sat beside the two of them. “I’m here ‘cause I need some advice.”

The corner of Dizzee’s mouth quirked up. “Really? About what?”

“About Zeke.” Shao said, tone serious.

Dizzee stared at him for a moment before his mouth screwed up and he started laughing again.

“Hey, nigga, this ain’t no laughin’ matter!” Shao shouted, offended.

“No, no, it ain’t that,” Dizzee said between chuckles. He composed himself before he continued speaking, “It’s just… I can’t believe that I’m gonna have to have this conversation twice in one day.”

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about?” Shao eyed Dizzee with suspicion.

“Zeke,” Dizzee said. “You want advice about Zeke, right? Well, he wanted advice about you too.”

Shao froze. “He did? What about me?”

“That’s not my secret to reveal.” Dizzee said. “But I think you’ll find out soon, if he takes my advice.”

“What was your advice?” Shao asked.

Dizzee tutted and leaned his head onto Thor’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you this: Zeke said that his love is like a pigeon.”

“A… pigeon?” Shao asked, immediately thinking back to when he showed Zeke his pigeon coop. “He said that?”

“Yeah. I thought you’d know what he meant.” Dizzee said. “You should go back to the temple. Zeke’ll be there soon, I think.”

“What are you talkin’ about, Dizzee?” Shao asked, shaking his head.

“You love him, don’t you?” Dizzee said. It was more like a statement, an irrefutable fact.

Shaolin balked and swallowed. “Yes.” He murmured.

“Then go back to the temple.” Dizzee said. “Go back and set your heart free.”

Shaolin rolled his eyes. “You a crazy motherfucker, Dizz. But thanks.” He looked between Thor and Dizzee who were cuddled up together. He glared at Thor for a moment. “You better treat my brother good or I’ll kick yo ass.” He informed Thor.  
Thor laughed good-naturedly and saluted Shao. “Aye-aye, sir.”

Shao smiled at the two of them and then took his leave in his typically dramatic fashion, with a screech and a jump, throwing in some karate moves here and there.

Thor smiled after Shaolin. “Shao flew away.” He said to Dizzee.

“That’s ‘cause Shao’s a pigeon.” Dizzee said.  
***  
Zeke arrived at Shaolin’s temple positively dripping in nerves. He was stressed and anxious, but he felt oddly ready. Like he was prepared, like he had acknowledged that it was time for him to tell Shao how he felt. He needed to, even if Shao didn’t feel the same way. In fact, he was sure that Shao didn’t, but he had to tell his DJ how he felt or it was going to tear him apart from the inside out.

Zeke didn’t knock, but he did shout. “Hey, Shao, you there?”

“C’mon in, Books!” Shaolin called back.

Zeke sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door, stepped over the threshold, and closed it behind him. He walked slowly but firmly into the main room where he found Shaolin smoking a joint alone on the couch. As soon as Shao saw him, he smiled up at him with half-lidded eyes. The look made Zeke shiver, his eyes were unintentionally sultry in that way, chocolate-y and framed by dark eyelashes that brushed his sharp cheekbones.

Shao took a drag and bounced his leg like he was jittery. “Hey, Zeke. What’s up?”

“Not much, Shao.” Zeke answered, almost as a reflex. He cringed and stopped himself. “That’s a lie. I gotta tell you something.”

Shaolin nodded and took another drag, but said nothing. Instead, his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“I think…” Zeke swallowed and took a deep breath. His hands started to shake, so he clasped them behind his back, stepping before Shao but avoiding his piercing gaze. “Shit, man… you make me shaky. Nervous. Like… like everything’s pure energy, ya know? Like I’m… jittery. I feel fizzy. I… I think… I think I’m in love with you, Shao.” Zeke said, voice growing softer throughout his words. Zeke let go off his hand and dangled them by his sides, suddenly drained by the confession.

Zeke heard the precise moment when Shaolin’s breath caught, the joint dangling limply from his lips. Shao removed it from his mouth carefully, but keep it in his hand. “What about Mylene?” He asked, voice soft and airy.

“We’re over. Have been for a while now, really.” Zeke said. He felt his confidence draining. He thought that him barring his soul to Shao might elicit a slightly stronger response, but apparently he had been mistaken. He sighed. “Hand me the smoke, will you?”

Shao did so almost numbly, and Zeke tried his best not to shiver when their fingers touched. Zeke took a drag, and as his lips wrapped around the joint he wondered if this was going to be the closest he would ever get to kissing Shao. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to capture this feeling, if it was all there ever would be.

But then he felt a pressure on his lips and his eyes snapped open and watched as Shaolin plucked the joint from Zeke’s mouth.

Zeke’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “What are you doing?” He asked, but Shaolin didn’t answer, just stubbed the joint out on the arm of the couch, not taking his eyes away from Zeke’s.

Zeke shifted uncomfortably. “You don’t gotta keep staring-” But his words cut off as soon as Shao reached out and grabbed Zeke’s right hand and tugged, hard.  
Zeke, propelled by the movement, fell forward into Shao’s lap, legs creating a cage over Shao’s hips. Zeke hand one hand still in Shao’s and one on his shoulder for stability as he started to stutter out apologies. He looked at Shao and found that he too was blushing deeply. Before Zeke could form a coherent thought besides _sorrysorryonlyyoucouldstealmywordsfrommetoo_ , Shao cautiously ran a hand up Zeke’s shoulder to cup the back of his neck shyly. Slowly, so slowly Zeke thought that Shao may have thought that he’d run away if he went to fast, Shao leaned in until they were only a breath away from each other’s lips. If Zeke tipped his chin just so, or if Shao tilted in a little more, they’d be kissing like they both so desperately wanted to. Instead they rested there for a moment, foreheads pressed together, cheeks hot, Zeke’s eyes wide open in shock and wonder and Shao’s pressed closed for fear of opening them and finding rejection.

Zeke closed the distance between them, having gotten fed up with the waiting. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth squarely against Shao’s. Shaolin’s eyes shot open as Zeke’s gently closed, but Shao’s eyes soon followed as Shao kissed back. Shao’s lips were softer than Zeke had imagined. Zeke could feel himself sparkling as Shao’s lips moved against his, and as Shao’s tongue pressed against the seam of Zeke’s lips, asking a silent question. Zeke let him in, and they danced together.

Shao tasted like weed and wonder.

They only pulled apart because they needed to breath, but when they did, they leaned their foreheads together, Zeke’s arms around Shao’s neck and Shao’s hands on Zeke’s hips.

“I love you too.” Shao whispered.

Zeke felt like he was flying. “Promise?”

Shaolin hooked his pinky around Zeke’s. “Promise.”

When they kissed again, Zeke could have sworn he was flying with Shao.

Two birds, soaring through the sky together. Love really was like a pigeon.


End file.
